Integrated circuits are used in a variety of applications including cost-sensitive and safety-related applications. To help ensure safety and reduce failures of parts, stress testing of integrated circuits is often performed. Such testing includes methods such as applying a test probe directly to a pad of the integrated circuit under test. However, the introduction of the test probe to circuitry on the integrated circuits can affect the performance of the test, which in turn can reduce the confidence level in the test being performed.